falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lily Bowen
→ → → → (pc level x 0.75) |special = |derived =Hit points: 240→ → → → → (Level x 24) DT: 15 |alignment =Neutral |tag skills = |perks =Stealth Girl |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |factions =JacobstownNightkinFaction |combat style =FollowersCombatStyleMelee |actor =David Anthony Pizzuto |designer =Travis Stout |dialogue =Lily.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Lillian Marie Bowen is a nightkin living in Jacobstown in 2281. Background Born in 2078, just a year after the Great War, Lily lived a simple life and I had our first kiss!" (Lily.txt) }} in Vault 17, until the Master's Army raided the vault. The 75 year old grandmother was dragged outside, where she saw the sun for the first time.The Courier: "Where did you come from?" Lily Bowen: "I grew up in Vault 17. I never even saw the sun until I was 75 years old - that was when Super mutants raided the Vault and carried a lot of us off. " (Lily.txt) She was taken to the Mariposa Military Base and dipped into the vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus. She would emerge as a nightkin and was then on used as a spy or an assassin,The Courier: "You were a soldier?" Lily Bowen: " Sometimes an assassin. I killed a lot of folks for the Master. " (Lily.txt) with Tabitha as her squad leader.The Courier: "Earlier, it seemed like you knew Tabitha. What's the story there?" Lily Bowen: "Tabitha was squad leader when we both worked for the Master. She wasn't very nice at all, but she was good at the chopping. Almost as good as Leo...." (Lily.txt) }} It was during this time that Lilly made her sword from a blade of the Vertibird that crashed near Klamath. It was also during this time that she developed multiple personality disorder, this personality "Leo" would "show" her how to craft the blade.The Courier: "Where'd you get that sword?" Lily Bowen: "This old thing? Oh, I scavenged it off a wreck in Klamath. Leo showed me how to make it all ready for chopping, didn't you, Leo?" (Lily.txt) With the fall of Unity, the destruction of the Cathedral and the death of the Master, whom she didn't like,The Courier: "Who was the Master?" Lily Bowen: "Oh, he was a nasty man, dearie. You don't want to know about him. He was the one who made that Super mutant army I told you about." (Lily.txt) she decided it was time to go home.The Courier: "What happened then?" Lily Bowen: "That wicked old Master got what was coming to him, that's what! After his cathedral blew up, I decided it was high time to go home." (Lily.txt) She and her squad led by Tabitha eventually met with Marcus and formed a community at Black Mountain. When Marcus and Tabitha parted on less than amicable terms, Lily traveled with Marcus to Mount Charleston to begin anew. Eventually she made it to Jacobstown, where she now lives as a herdsman, tending to the bighorners.The Courier: "What do you do in Jacobstown?" Lily Bowen: "I watch over the Bighorners. They're sweet, gentle creatures, but sometimes they get ornery. Just like my grandkids!" (Lily.txt) Recently, however, the local nightstalkers had developed a stealth mutation, managing to hunt the domesticated bighorners as prey. Should the Courier choose to intervene, Lily would like to become involved.The Courier: "I'm looking into the Nightstalker mutation. Want to come along with me?" Lily Bowen: "Oooh, those Nightstalkers, always killing my Bighorners! It'll be nice to give them a piece of my mind!" (Lily.txt)The Courier: "I'd like to help. What do you need me to do?" Henry: "I'm not convinced that the Nightstalker mutation is a natural one, and I need someone to investigate their lair for proof. Some of the Super Mutants have looked around as well, but they've come back empty-handed. Perhaps a pair of fresh eyes will have better luck. Lily might be interested in coming with you - she's lost a few of her Bighorners to Nightstalker attacks and would enjoy a little revenge." (VRemDoctorHenry.txt) While living at Jacobstown, she got help from Doctor Henry for her schizophrenia, brought on by excessive Stealth Boy usage and manifesting itself as a split-personality named "Leo", with anti-psychotics drugs.The Courier: "What kind of medicine are you taking?" Lily Bowen: "Doctor Henry calls them I don't know what they're supposed to do, they just make my memory fuzzy." (Lily.txt) The side effects of the drugs however is memory loss. Unwilling to forget her past, in particular her grandchildren Jimmy and Becky,The Courier: "Jimmy? Little Jimmy - my, how you're grown up. So good of you to come visit your " The Courier: "Who's Jimmy?" Lily Bowen: "Oh, Jimmy, don't you go being silly now! Come over here and give your some sugar!" (Lily.txt)Lily Bowen: "Becky? Jimmy? Is that you?" (Lily.txt)The Courier: "I'm sure. I'd rather you didn't have any psychotic breaks, even if it means you aren't as strong." Lily Bowen: "Well, all right, then, dearie. " (Lily.txt) she chooses to take her medicine at half-doses.The Courier: "Why is it hard to remember them?" Lily Bowen: "It's my medicine, dearie. It keeps me calm, but it makes my memory go all fuzzy. That's why I only take my dosage every other time. That way at least I remember their faces." (Lily.txt)The Courier: "You should keep taking your meds every other time. It's worth the risk to remember your family." Lily Bowen: "That's sweet of you, dearie. I'll try to be better about controlling myself if I see you try to sneak away." (Lily.txt) An act personified by listening to a holotape of the last time she visited her grandchildren.The Courier: "What was that recording you were listening to?" Lily Bowen: "Oh, that old thing? That's a holotape from the last time I visited my grandkids. Such sweet little children, you know. Little angels. Sometimes it's hard to remember them, so I take that old tape out from time to time and listen." (Lily.txt) The "Leo" personality manifests itself as a malicious deviant and sociopathic voice she can communicate with, "He" instructing her in battle and telling her to do "terrible things". She sometimes listening to it when she gets mad.The Courier: "What happened in that fight back there?" Lily Bowen: "Oh, pumpkin, 's sorry about that. Sometimes she gets mad and listens to Leo when she really shouldn't. The medicine is supposed to help with that, but sometimes doesn't take it." (Lily.txt)The Courier: "Who is Leo?" Lily Bowen: "Leo is a very bad man, pumpkin! " (Lily.txt) "He" in turn doesn't like being called a voice in her head.The Courier: "So he's just a voice you hear in your head?" Lily Bowen: "You shouldn't say things like that where Leo can hear you, dearie. He doesn't like it." (Lily.txt) In stark contrast is Lily's natural personality, friendly, helpful, and pleasant.The Courier: "Tell me about yourself." Lily Bowen: "Aww, someone wants to hear stories! What would you like to hear, pumpkin?" (Lily.txt) Due to her nightkin training, she can help the Courier with their stealth. While she claims to not like guns that doesn't mean she is incapable of doing so, just that she, and "Leo", prefer to use bladed melee weapons.The Courier: "What's the best way for me to use your skills?" Lily Bowen: "Isn't that sweet of you to fret about me? Such a good / . I can always help you stay hidden from the bad people so you won't get in trouble. I don't mind fighting - especially to protect you, dearie - but I don't like guns. Give me a good chopper, and Leo and I will go right to work!" (Lily.txt)The Courier: "I want you to use ranged weapons." Lily Bowen: "Well, if you insist, but Leo isn't going to like it much." (Lily.txt) When Doctor Henry began his work on developing a cure for the nightkin schizophrenia she asked his permission to help.The Courier: "Why Lily and not some other Nightkin?" Henry: "Lily is eccentric, certainly, but I've never felt she was dangerous. More importantly, she asked if she could help me in some way. I've told her about the risks, and she still insists on helping me." (VRemDoctorHenry.txt) She even still wishing to help after he informed her of the risk of permanent brain damage.The Courier: "Doctor Henry wants to know if you'll continue to wear the Mark II prototype." Lily Bowen: "Of course I will, dearie, if it's helpful. Don't you worry what will happen to little old me. I'm tougher than I look!" (Lily.txt)The Courier: "There's a risk that the mental damage will be permanent." Lily Bowen: "Of course, dearie." The Courier: "You can always say no." Lily Bowen: "I know that, dearie." (Lily.txt)The Courier: "Did you still want to help Doctor Henry run his experiment?" Lily Bowen: "Of course, dearie. I know it's dangerous, but it'll all turn out for the best, you'll see. I'll go to him now - it would be rude to keep him waiting!" (Lily.txt)The Courier: "What are the risks of the experiment?" Henry: "Possibly immediate and permanent mental damage. There's a reason the Stealth Boy Mark IIs never got beyond the prototype stage. Lily already has a pre-existing condition, and the experiment will likely make things worse for her." (VRemDoctorHenry.txt)The Courier: "What do you want to do?" Henry: "I'm close to the cure, I can feel it. Lily's continued help will give me the last bit of data that I need." (VRemDoctorHenry.txt)The Courier: "What will happen to Lily?" Henry: "Permanent damage to her mind is a certainty. Even the cure won't help her." (VRemDoctorHenry.txt) Should the Courier help her and Doctor Henry with the completion of the cure, Jacobstown will prosper.Possible endings for the quest Guess Who I Saw Today in Fallout: New Vegas. Furthermore should the Courier help convince her that she was correct to take her medicine at half doses she will eventually leave Jacobstown to seek the remnants of her past. However if she is convinced that she should take the entire dose every time she will forget the importance of her past and throw away her holotape. Or, if she is convinced to stop taking her medicine then she will be consumed by the Leo personality becoming nothing more than a ravening beast.Possible endings for the unmarked quest Lily and Leo in Fallout: New Vegas. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Lily and Leo: At a certain point, if Lily Bowen is the active companion, the player character may begin to hear a recording of children greeting their grandmother. This signals the start of Lily's unmarked quest. * Guess Who I Saw Today: Lily is asked to come into the Jacobstown lodge so Dr. Henry can do a couple of experiments on her, concerning the effects of Stealth Boys. Other interactions * She has unique idle dialogue for locations around the Mojave; Non-player character comments * Nightkin: "Head voices say someone close. Someone like us." * NCR civilians: "The Supermutant's under control, I hope." * NCR tourist: "I've seen what those creatures do, and I don't know how you trust them." * Gun Runners: "I had no idea there was such a thing as a friendly Nightkin. Look at that thing." * Boomers: "I like you big mutants. You're easy to sight." * Fiends: "Is that Mean Sonofabitch? They all look the same to me." * Legion: "How does one get that blue monster to obey?" * Brotherhood of Steel: "Keep that mutant in line, or we'll put it down." * Powder Gangers: "Holy fuck. Never seen a mutant like that before." * Great Khans: "Holy hell, is that a Nightkin?" * Followers: "Look at that - a friendly Nightkin. What's it doing here?" * Freesiders: "Odd company you keep. I thought all Super mutants were crazed cannibals." * The Kings: "Whoa. That's a whole lotta mutant you got with you there. Still, long as it doesn't cause trouble it's all good." * Strip Securitrons: "Be advised, visitors will be held responsible for the behavior of any non-human sapients accompanying them." * Strip MPs: "What's a mutant doing in the Strip?" * Omertas: "Uh, I don't think we allow her kind in here. I'll let it go this time though." * Outer Vegas denizens: "Another Supermutant roaming outer New Vegas, huh?" Endings Inventory Lily is limited in the weapons she can use, and can only theoretically equip weapons from the following list. Note: Lily's default assault carbine does so much base DPS that she will never equip certain weapons in practice; these weapons are crossed out. * Baseball bat (GRA) * Bumper sword * Frag grenade * Gatling laser ** Sprtel-Wood 9700 * Grenade machinegun ** Mercy * Heavy incinerator * Hunting rifle ** Paciencia * Incinerator * Light machine gun * Lily's assault carbine * Lily's Vertibird blade * Lily's gauntlet * Minigun ** CZ57 Avenger * Missile launcher ** Annabelle * Nail board * Plasma grenade * Rebar club ** Nuka Breaker * Sledgehammer * Super sledge ** Mean super sledge ** Oh, Baby! }} Due to the above limitations, there are only two holdout weapons which Lily is capable of using: frag grenades and plasma grenades. This makes Lily a less-than-ideal companion when performing quests which take place in "weapon-free" areas like the Strip's casinos. Notes * When panicked she will repeat a mantra to calm herself down. " (Lily.txt) }} Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightninetenonetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten!" (Lily.txt) }} * Her husband used to make a particularly strong moonshine, of which she partook from time to time. needs to cut back on special moonshine, or she's been poisoned." (Lily.txt) }} * If you enter with Lily inside the cafeteria of Vault 3, she will comment about herself when she was a small girl and she will remember her first kiss. This will also occur upon entering Vault 11, Vault 19 and Vault 22. * As a nightkin, Lily is also significantly faster than the player character. It is not uncommon for her to charge ahead to engage a target, which can be problematic when dealing with creatures like deathclaws. * When Lily is a companion, if she is reduced to one half of her hit points, she will suffer a "psychotic break" and will be in aggressive mode until it fades. The player character is unable to give Lily commands or interact with her until this break subsides. * While Lily is not a companion, cazadores may attack Jacobstown and kill her. * If the player character asks her to be aggressive she will comment saying, "That's exactly what Leo told me to do!" * During the quest Beyond the Beef, Mortimer will reject a suggestion to use her as a replacement for Ted Gunderson, as she is non-human. The same applies for Raul Tejada. * Lily is considerably helpful for a melee weapons character. * When you go to Novac with Lily, she asks if you want to ride Dinky the dinosaur. * When you go to the tribal village with Lily, she will ask "Oh Dear, did I do all of this?" * When enemies are identified, Lily will frequently state "Get behind Grandma" and then place herself between the player character and the enemies. This can prove frustrating when trying to use a ranged weapon to dispatch enemies. * When crouched, Lily enters her own sneak mode, where she activates a permanent stealth boy, until the player character stops sneaking. When in this mode, it is hard to see Lily in front of the player character, or between the player character and an opponent, and the player character can frequently shoot her accidentally, because of her tendency to stand between the Courier and their enemies. This can sometimes be countered by telling her to "back up" in regards to the Courier. * Lily is noticeably shorter than other nightkin, such as Keene. * In the GECK editor, there is a character model for Lily before she was made into a super mutant, as well as models for her grandchildren, Becky Bowen and Jimmy Bowen. * The super mutants at Jacobstown may comment on Lily, in which they whisper to the player character: "Better watch out. Lily's been babbling about her grandkids again." Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Lily Bowen appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Lily Bowen was written by Travis Stout. Bugs * Lily's Vertibird sword and assault carbine may occasionally clip into one another, causing whichever one she's using to have the other hanging from it. The sword may also be replaced entirely by the gun. She will not shoot with the gun, however; she will continue to use it as a melee weapon. Opening her companion wheel and forcing her to switch between melee and ranged attacks a couple times will fix this glitch. * Sometimes when going into stealth mode, Lily will say her normal line, "Oh, don't you worry about me dearie, your grandma knows how to stay quiet," but will repeat it every 20–30 seconds. * Even before recruiting, if you talk to Lily, she will comment on things like Lucky 38 or Benny being killed. * After killing the mercenaries that are at Jacobstown she may randomly attack the player then fall unconscious. * On rare occasions, Lily may die before she is recruited as a companion in a non-hardcore game. * Sometimes, when Lily is equipped with Oh, Baby! she will randomly lose the weapon. It will no longer be in her hands or in her inventory, where it would normally go if it were to break from use. * If Lily is asked to use ranged weapons, she may not take out her assault carbine, and instead stay with her vertibird sword, or bumper sword if it is in her inventory. Even if switched back to melee, she will still stand near the courier, trying to use a melee weapon as a ranged weapon. This can be fixed by switching her back to ranged, then back to melee again; however, there is not a fix to make her use her Assault Carbine, because the next time you switch her to ranged, the bug occurs again. * If the player dismisses Lily to the Lucky 38 penthouse, she wil not always make it there, but instead found in the Casino section, able to recruit again and dismiss to the penthouse without issues. * When the player character is sneaking, Lily may not enter sneak mode along with the player, and instead will walk along as if the player was not sneaking. * If the player dismisses Lily while they are sneaking, Lily will remain in stealth mode until recruited again. * Lily may disappear on the way to Jacobstown during Guess Who I Saw Today, if she is sent to the Lucky 38 and then asked to take Doctor Henry's test for the Stealth Boy Mark II without re-hiring her. However, it will still be possible to complete the mission regardless of whether or not she's actually there, though she may not be hirable again unless somehow found. ** To fix this, either access the dismissal terminal and dismiss all companions, or reload a previous save. The former should bring Lily back to the Lucky 38's presidential suite. Gallery LilyPreNightkin.png|Lily before becoming a nightkin as she appears in the G.E.C.K. Lily2.jpg|Lily between her bighorners Category:Jacobstown characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Nightkin characters de:Lillian Marie Bowen es:Lily Bowen fi:Lily Bowen pl:Lily pt:Lily Bowen ru:Лили (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Лілі (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:Lily Bowen